wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-03-24 RAW
The March 24, 2008 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 24, 2008 at the Colonial Center in Columbia, South Carolina. Episode Summary Maria vs Melina; 6-Person Intergender Tag Team Match A one-on-one Divas contest between Maria and Melina became an Intergender Tag Team Match as Ashley, Beth Phoenix, Santino Marella and Jerry "The King" Lawler got involved in the proceedings. With intergender rules allowing men to wrestle women, Marella frequently found himself grappling in the ring with his former girlfriend and current Playboy cover girl. But as Maria sent Santino to the outside, Melina and The Glamazon swept out Maria's legs with a crushing chop block from behind. Santino rolled back into the ring and covered his former love interest for the 1-2-3. After the match, it was learned that Ashley will replace the injured Candice Michelle in the BunnyMania Match at WrestleMania, as she and Maria will face Beth Phoenix and Melina. Candice undergoes successful surgery Candice Michelle underwent successful surgery Monday afternoon at the San Antonio Ambulatory Surgical Center. The operation was scheduled shortly after the Diva re-injured her clavicle on Raw a week ago—in her first match back after nearly five months of recovery. "It was my fault," Candice had informed WWE.com only hours before her surgery. "I was getting ready for a dropkick, and I thought it might be more effective if I landed on my back. I landed on my left shoulder and hurt clavicle right then and there." The fall led to Candice not only re-breaking her clavicle, but completely displacing it as well. In the previous instance, the bone had still been aligned and therefore did not require surgery. But now, any activity, wrestling or otherwise, could have caused further significant damage. "The doctor said I could take a non-surgical route, but it would take a minimum of six months doing nothing," she said. "I've been dying already, after having been out for five months. I'm completely ready to get it fixed and be able to make a real comeback to the ring." Although she will not be able to participate in the BunnyMania Match at WrestleMania XXIV, Candice will not let the operation keep her from attending The Granddaddy of Them All. She'll be supporting Maria in Orlando, Fla., no matter what. "Don't get me wrong -- I'm a little scared," Candice admitted. "I've never had surgery of this nature. At the same time, the healing process is a lot quicker once you have a plate and pins in there, and I can start rehabbing almost immediately." The Diva was upset that she would not be able to enter the squared circle this Sunday, but she understands how this surgery will benefit her in the long run. It provides her with a chance to truly recover from an injury that has aggravated her for some time. "It was hard for me to come back to Monday Night Raw," she said. "In my heart, I didn't feel like I was really coming back because I was still being held back by my injury. It was hard to be in the same building as Beth Phoenix, and know that I couldn't get back into that ring and show people the fire that I had in my heart." The Women's Champion isn't completely off the hook, however. Candice hasn't yet had an opportunity for revenge against the in-ring Glamazon whom she holds responsible for her initial injury. But that day may not be so far away. "For me to miss out on things like WrestleMania, the fire has built up that much more. When I return, it's going to be a real comeback this time." Results * Singles Match: Maria vs. Melina (w/ Beth Phoenix) ended in a No Contest (1:00) * 6-Person Intergender Tag Team Match: Beth Phoenix, Melina & Santino Marella defeated Ashley, Jerry Lawler & Maria (4:00) Category:2008 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Ashley Massaro Category:WWE television episodes